


Caliente y frio

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Being Lost, Established Relationship, France (Country), Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Vale, nos equivocamos cuando compramos los billetes y acabamos en otro lugar. Y arriesgamos la congelación porque, aparentemente, en este maldito pueblo el verano acabó un mes adelantado. Pero no es mal aquí.” le dijo, sonrojando. “Es... romántico, ¿no crees?”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Caliente y frio

**Caliente y frio**

Yuya se apretaba los brazos con las manos, bufando.

Tenía frio, claro, pero mirando a Yuri a su lado se daba cuenta de cuanto él tuviera que tener más.

No había verano, esa noche. Parecía haber acabado muchos días por adelantado en ese pueblo remoto del sur de la Francia, donde había no más que diez grados.

Titubeando, Yuya extendió un brazo hacia el menor, llevándolo alrededor sus hombros y tirándolo cerca de sí.

Yuri no dijo nada, pero se acurrucó con gusto contra de él; Yuya lo sintió temblar un poco y suspiró.

“Lo siento.” le dijo, metiéndose más cerca de él en la acera donde se habían sentado, demasiado hartos para seguir caminando. “Tendría que haberme dado cuenta que el nombre en el billete y el en la mapa era diferentes.” añadió, haciendo una mueca.

Se sentía realmente tonto para haberse equivocado de esa manera.

Cuando habían llegado en Riom y se había dado cuenta, no podía creer que hubiera pasado de verdad.

Y, más importante, se había sentido culpable por el golpe bajo dado al menor la noche antes, cuando había dormido demasiado en el tren.

Ninguno de los dos había sido muy cuidado en ambas situaciones, al final, y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que le había dicho.

“No importa. Fue culpa de ambos, podría haber leído yo el nombre en el billete. No importa.” lo tranquilizó, apoyándole la cabeza en el hombro. “¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Yuu?” murmuró, en voz quejumbrosa. “Tengo frio. Y hambre.”

El mayor se puso en pie, dándole una mano y ayudándolo a hacer lo mismo.

Le daba ansiedad verlo con esa expresión en la cara, y oírlo decir que tenía frio y hambre.

Aunque se diera cuenta del hecho que era un adulto como a él, tenía un instinto de protección casi maniático en situaciones como esa.

Quería que estuviera bien, siempre.

“Buscamos donde dormir, anda.” le dijo, no mucho esperanzado.

Yuri lo miró igualmente desconsolado, pero se encogió de hombros y lo siguió, con aire de duda.

“¿Y dónde, Yuu? Lo dijo ese hombre también que no hay hoteles aquí, y ninguno va a dejarnos dormir en su casa.” bufó, con aire deprimido.

Yuya se mordió un labio, metiéndole los brazos alrededor de la cintura y abrazándolo.

“Lo siento.” murmuró, como si fuera su culpa que no hubiera hoteles en ese lugar.

Yuri se esforzó de sonreírle, sacudiendo la cabeza y acurrucándose contra su pecho, cubriéndose por el frio.

“No es tu culpa, Yuuyan.” dijo, alejándose y tomándole la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. “Seguimos buscando, anda.”

Yuya lo siguió con gusto, pensando que al menos no quedándose quietos no iban a tener frio.

Porque de encontrar un lugar donde dormir, ni siquiera sus esperanzas estaban muchas.

~

Yuya se miraba alrededor, con aire fascinado.

No pensaba de verdad que al final iban a encontrar un lugar donde estar, y por eso estar allí lo hacía sentir increíblemente feliz, como si todo el cansancio y el nerviosismo de las últimas horas hubieran improvisamente desaparecido.

Oyó el ligero chirrido de las escaleras y se giró a mirar a Yuri, vuelto arriba con el diario de viaje en mano.

Se acercó con una sonrisa, poniéndole las manos en las caderas y bajándose para besarlo rápido, sorprendiéndose cuando el menor se alejó, haciéndole una sonrisa triste, escapándose de su agarre y dirigiéndose hacia las mantas tiradas en el suelo.

“¿Qué pasa, Yu?” le preguntó Yuya, levantando una ceja, no teniendo éxito de explicarse la rara actitud de su novio.

Yuri levantó el diario, antes de guardarlo de vuelta en la mochila.

Y Yuya entonces recordó lo que había escrito el día anterior, y se maldijo para su estupidez.

“Lo siento, Yuya. No creía que quisieras que te pidiera perdón, no lo pensé, yo...” empezó a decir de manera confusa, el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos bajos.

Yuya se mordió un labio, alcanzándolo y arrodillándose frente a él, apoyándole las manos en los hombros.

“Ay, Yuri... no importa, de verdad. Cuando lo escribí estaba enojado, eso es todo. No me enfadé ni tienes que disculparte de nada. Fue mi culpa como tuya.” sonrojó, mirándolo en aire mortificado. “No tendría que haberlo escrito. Soy un idiota.”

Yuri se encogió de hombros, asomándose hacia él y apoyando la cara en su pecho, dejándose abrazar.

“¿Pues no estás enfadado conmigo?” masculló, probablemente enojado para haberse dejado entristecer por algo así, cuando Yuya luego había admitido su culpa.

El mayor rio bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No que no estoy enfadado contigo. Fue un equívoco, eso es todo. Y no es nada en comparación con lo que hicimos hoy, ¿no?” preguntó, sonriéndole y metiéndose a acariciarle lentamente el pelo.

“Es porque unimos fuerzas. Entre tu estupidez y la mía, tenemos un resultado increíble.” bromó el menor, desplazándose para hacer sitio por Takaki en la manta, dejando que se sentara más cómodo antes de tumbarse encima a él, apoyándole la cabeza en las piernas.

“No lo sé...” comentó Yuya, mirándose alrededor en aire absorto. “Vale, nos equivocamos cuando compramos los billetes y acabamos en otro lugar. Y arriesgamos la congelación porque, aparentemente, en este maldito pueblo el verano acabó un mes adelantado. Pero no es mal aquí.” le dijo, sonrojando. “Es... romántico, ¿no crees?”

Se avergonzó un poco, pero no había podido evitar de notarlo.

Esa casa de huéspedes enteramente de madera, las mantas tiradas en el suelo, la improvisa sensación de calor... le gustaba, y le gustaba estar allí con Yuri.

Se había preparado a verse burlar, pero el menor le sonrió, apretándose contra de él y tomándole una mano entre las suyas, empezando a acariciarla con las yemas, absorto.

“Verdad, es romántico.” confirmó, levantándose un poco y apoyándose con los codos en las piernas del mayor, llevando la cara cerca de la suya. “Pero es porque estás tú aquí. Y porque si no fuera por ti no habríamos encontrado un lugar donde dormir, y yo estaría todavía congelándome afuera. Y porque...” sonrió suavemente, apoyando los labios en los suyos por un momento. “Y porque te quiero.” concluyó, volviendo a besarlo y empujándole los hombros para que se tumbara en la manta.

Subió un poco, alcanzando su boca de vuela, gimiendo bajo cuando sintió las manos del mayor, ásperas e increíblemente frías, aventurarse bajo el tejido de su camiseta.

Se fue a su encuentro con el cuerpo, moviéndose lentamente bajo sus caricias, metiéndose a tocarle el pecho, sintiéndolo temblar bajo su toque igualmente frio.

Los dedos del menor luego continuaron, deslizando bajo el borde de los pantalones de Yuya, acariciando despacio su sexo por encima de los bóxeres, concediéndose una sonrisa maliciosa cuando lo sintió gemir contra sus labios.

“¡Yuri!” le regañó, inclinando la cabeza para dejar de besarlo.

“¿Qué?” murmuró Chinen, las manos ahora bajo la ropa interior, envolviendo la palma de la mano alrededor de la erección de su novio, sintiéndola tenderse bajo su toque.

Yuya hizo una mueca, incómodo, no teniendo éxito de evitar de empujar contra su mano.

“No...” comenzó, respirando hondo. “No tendríamos que hacerlo. No estamos en nuestra casa ni en hotel, no...”

“Tendré cuidado, no te preocupes.” lo interrumpió el menor, tranquilizándolo, metiéndose más cómodo encima a él.

Siguió tocándolo, mientras con la boca le torturaba el cuello y las clavículas, mordiendo y pasando la lengua en la marca de los dientes, y luego se bajó para ocuparse de la misma manera de la zona de piel dejada desnuda por la camiseta.

“Yuri...” murmuró Yuya, levantando más las caderas, en una tacita petición de darle algo más.

Chinen sonrió malicioso, mientras con los dedos de la mano libre rozaba el borde de los pantalones, bajándolos deliberadamente lento juntos a los bóxeres, hasta que su mano no tuvo espacio de moverse libera en la erección del mayor.

Siguió con la punta de la lengua una vena a lo largo del ingle, hasta que no alcanzó la base de su sexo, apoyando los labios en esa y subiendo, hasta que no tomó la punta dentro de la boca.

Lo acarició con la mano, yendo al encuentro de sus propios labios y empezando a chupar despacio, teniendo la mirada fija en el mayor y encontrándolo que lo miraba de vuelta, los ojos entrecerrados y la expresión casi de sufrimiento, mientras los dedos se entrelazaban con el pelo de Yuri, empujándolo contra sí mismo, pidiéndole más.

Y el menor no tenía intención de jugar; estaba cansado, y dejó que Yuya tuviera su ritmo, que le indicara exactamente lo que quería y como lo quería.

Yuya movió las caderas contra su boca, y Yuya sintió la punta de su sexo contra el paladar y hasta la garganta, tratando de tomar aliento para no tener que pararse, siguiendo a mover la lengua contra de él.

Lo oyó gemir en alta voz, alternando su nombre con los gemidos, pronunciado de manera musical, continuada, y se sintió increíblemente bien frente al hecho que era él que lo estaba haciendo enloquecer, que era por él que ahora la expresión de Yuya estaba tan involucrada, tan ansiosa de sentirlo más.

Le gustaba tener ese control en él.

Cuando sintió el agarre en su cabeza apretarse, se apoyó con las manos en sus piernas, quedándose quieto y cerrando los ojos cuando lo sintió llegar al orgasmo, vaciándose dentro de su boca.

Tragó despacio, levantándose y respirando hondo, mientras miraba al mayor con aire satisfecho.

Yuya se había dejado ir contra la manta, un brazo en los ojos y el aire agotado.

Yuri le sonrió, tumbándose a su lado.

“¿Viste? Las sábanas son a salvo.” le dijo, alejándose cuando la mano de Yuya se acercó a su frente, con la intención de golpearlo.

Takaki sacudió la cabeza, pero sonrió y levantó la manta, cubriéndolos ambos aunque no sintiera tan frio como antes.

“¿Mejor ahora?” preguntó al menor, que asintió firme, apretándose contra de él.

“Estaba ya bien. Estoy contigo.” comentó, como si fuera obvio, no pudiendo evitar de notar el enrojecimiento en la cara del mayor. “Este lugar es realmente romántico. ¿Podemos quedarnos un poco más?” dijo luego, cerrando los ojos y tumbándose mejor contra Yuya, un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la cabeza apoyada contra el pecho. “Las mantas en el suelo, la casa de huéspedes, la campaña...” enumeró, la voz más y más baja, mientras se rendía al cansancio y al sueño.

“Menos de diez grados en agosto...” siguió Yuya, burlándose de él.

Chinen le dio una palmadita en el hombro, acurrucándose y bostezando.

“Pero tengo a ti para calentarme, ¿no?”

Yuya lo miró, antes de sonreír y abrazarlo.

“Siempre. No importa dónde estamos.” le dijo, cerrando los ojos y tratando de dormirse, algo que no iba a ser difícil con cómo estaba cansado.

Pensó en la noche antes, y en la irritación por su novio, luego pensó en la mirada triste y decepcionada en su cara cuando se había disculpado por algo que, al final, había sido por causa de ambos.

Estaba feliz que Yuri no se hubiera enfadado con él, que después de todo este tiempo siguiera teniendo éxito de enfrentar sus ataques de nerviosismo y de mal humor, nunca vacilando, nunca regañándole por su actitud irritante.

Yuya quería poder cambiar por él, pero sabía de tener todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

Yuri lo aceptaba por lo que era, _lo quería_ por lo que era.

Abrazándolo fuerte, se durmió pensando que el día siguiente iba a tener que recordarle de decirle que él también lo quería, indiscriminadamente.

Siempre. 


End file.
